


It's Like a Zoo in Here

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy won't shoot is his dog and he won't even run over a fox. So, how does Harry react when Eggsy starts bring all these stray and injured animals into the house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like a Zoo in Here

Harry blinks awake, sheets halfway down his chest, hair a curled mess, Eggsy curled up at his side still sleeping.

JB snuffles at his other side, wet nose pressed against Harry’s shoulder.

“You, JB, are not supposed to be on the-” he says, head tilting to one side to give the little pug a stern look. His words stop. That is not JB. It’s not even a pug, it’s a black lab.

Carefully, moving so as not to startle the dog, who appears to be sleeping soundly at least, Harry shakes Eggsy. “Eggsy,” he hisses. “I need you to get up slowly without moving too much. There’s a strange dog in our bed.”

Eggsy’s instincts are too good to let him sleep through being poked and prodded and he wakes instantly, already on the alert. His head pops up so he can see over Harry, relaxing a second later. “’S not a strange dog,” he mumbles, already laying his head down to go back to sleep. “‘S Oliver.”

“Oliver,” Harry repeats, totally lost.

“Yeah, found him on the street yesterday with his paw all fucked up. Collar says his name is Oliver,” Eggsy explains, face half-buried in his pillow.

Harry sits up, disturbing the lab, who blinks large, chocolate-brown eyes up at him before snorting out a discontented ‘boof’ and hopping off the bed. The clack of his claws as he wanders out to who knows where echo in Harry’s brain and he looks down at Eggsy incredulously. “And you just brought him in here?”

Realizing he’s not going to be allowed to drift back off, Eggsy sighs and flops over to face him, shrugging one shoulder. “What was I supposed to do, leave him out there?” he asks indignantly.

“That is generally what one does with stray animals that don’t belong to them, yes,” Harry says with a nod.

“He ain’t a stray, he’s got a collar. Was gonna call his owners this mornin’, figured they lost him.” Eggsy scrubs a hand over his face.

Harry’s silent for a moment before he gives in. “Well… I suppose that’s alright, then. But next time I would appreciate a warning.”

“Yeah, sure thing, bruv.”

Over the course of the next month Harry realizes he’s made a massive mistake. Eggsy counts anything and everything as a stray, including (but not limited to):

-Elizabeth, the cat who hisses every time Harry takes even a step in her direction but is perfectly content to wind herself in and out of Eggsy’s legs

-Albert, nicknamed Albie, a parrot that only knows the phrases ‘fuck shit up’ and ‘how you doin’, sexy lady?’ and seems utterly incapable of shutting up

-Nanny, a small hedgehog whose favorite place to curl up into a tiny, prickly ball is wherever Harry happens to sit

and, most memorably,

-Matthew, a python so massive that Harry can’t figure out how the hell Eggsy got him into the house in the first place or where he found him. He doesn’t ask.

All of them have some sort of injury and Eggsy keeps them until he considers them fully healed before either calling a number on their tags or taking them off to a local shelter (or, in Matthew’s case, a zoo).

And Harry tolerates them all, every single one of them, because the look on Eggsy’s face when he comes in the door cuddling or cradling the newest addition to their household is absolutely worth it.


End file.
